The Vampire
by Scratches
Summary: Voldemorts daughter goes to school and she meets up with Draco's son, three years ago she had been bitten by a vampire, will he accept her for what she is?? its going to become really pg13 in later chapters
1. Dance

The Vampire  
Chapter one- The Dance   
  
It had been seventeen years since her birth, and now she was just lying still on the bed in her dormitory. Her father had not been proud that she was sorted into Gryffindor. "It's your damn mothers fault! To kind, to kind," He had told her on the Christmas vacation of her first year. Dee looked far out into the night, trying to picture her father.   
He was the most feared wizard for a hundred years. But one day in his second power crave he decided he didn't want it any more, so he sent Dumbledore a letter, it read;  
Professor,  
I am very sorry for all of the havoc I had created in these past years, and I would like to change. I had been looking into some of my old spells and I came across two very pleasant ones, eye candy. I wish that I wouldn't be able to remember any of my killings and to return back into Tom Riddle. I want to start a new life, start from scratch. I am willing to give myself up to the Ministry. But if you will help me I will never be evil again, on my honor. If you will be content to meet with me please send an owl back to me.  
Sincerely,  
Tom M. Riddle  
A.K.A. Lord Voldemort  
  
Dumbledore had helped Tom return to an ordinary wizard, but they had to stage a suicide act. They took a dead body and transfigured it into Lord Voldemort and let it sink to the bottom of the Hogwarts Lake. Of course when the Ministry went to look for them, they diagnosed dead 'Voldemort' with ADHD*. He obviously didn't get enough attention, so the ministry let it be Voldemort was dead. That day every body had celebrated while Professor Dumbledore and Tom started to make the transformation. It was a bit of dark magic that Tom found in one of his old books, Dumbledore was reluctant to do this piece of magic on him. He bound Tom with secrecy and transformed him into a twenty-year-old man. Then they named him with the name Ramie Gordon Alexander Barton (A/N I'm going to use Alex as his name now OK?), he was from the USA, enrolled by a favor from a friend out there named Deidre.   
Three years later, with a lot of struggling and lots of lost hopes, Alex had fell in love with a woman named Lizzie Borden and where now married and expecting a child. A few months later a baby girl was born, and they named her after Deidre in America, Deidre Infinity Barton. Both of her parents where Pureblood wizarding folk and with them living in England, she started to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven.   
She was now in her seventh and final year, depressed by the death of her mother. She had died un-expectantly one night in her sleep, leaving Alex with a fifteen-year-old son and a seventeen-year-old daughter. Dereck was always getting in trouble, it pleased Alex that he was a mischief-maker and was in his house, Slytherine. Alex couldn't pick favorites though. Dee got in all most as much trouble, but was also on the quidditch team and was head girl. The only thing that he didn't like about his daughter was that she was a vampire. Getting bit on their vacation in Bulgaria three years ago, she had to take a potion every morning and afternoon for the rest of her life. She was lucky that Headmaster Potter was letting her stay at the school, he was very sympathetic. Even if Alex despised Potter he was still thankful that he let her stay.   
But enough with the background information on with the story.  
  
It had been over seventeen years since her birth, and now she was just lying still on the bed in her dormitory. After she put in her red contacts for the next day she thought about her father. Her father had not been proud that she was sorted into Gryffindor. "It's your damn mothers fault! To kind, to kind," He had told her on the Christmas vacation of her first year. Dee looked far out into the night, trying to picture her father.   
Words alone couldn't express the mourning of love from him. Their family had always been very tight, but now during school she only had her brother and mail. She kept looking up into the night sky and fell asleep.  
"Dee wake up! Your going to be late for the last breakfast of the term if you don't wake up," called Michelle.  
"Michelle I've been up! Been dressed for an hour." She pulled back her curtains and showed her self. Dee was in her favorite pair of bell-bottom and sweater that she bought at a muggle store in her hometown. She threw her robes over her brown flowing hair and walked out of the dormitory with her LL-Bean blue backpack and wand in her hand.   
When she reached the Great hall, Dee looked around for her little brother. He wasn't there so she went to her seat and started to eat. In the middle of a bit of eggs Madam Patil, the nurse came by and gave her the 'Vampbiten Potion' to control her fangs and craves of blood. After she drank down the lurid drink and ate her breakfast Michelle sat down next to her and asked, "You going with anyone to the senior/ junior ball tonight?"  
"Nope, no ones asked me yet, I don't know if I'm going to go."  
"But you have to go! I'll set you up!" Michelle said.  
"No I don't think so, I'll find a date if it mean so much to you," Dee told her.  
~~~  
During fifth period the Gryffindors had Herbology with the Slytherines. She had her eye on a boy with strawberry blond hair and a pale face. That was her target for the dance, she knew, from her sources, that he still didn't have a date. He was transferring a Beatlesquab plant into a bigger pot, it spit blue liquid all over his gloves. When he was all done transplanting the plant Dee walked over to him and asked, "Are you going to the dance?"  
"No," he said plainly.   
"Why not Draco?"  
"No ones asked me," Draco told her.  
"Well why don't you go with me? I haven't had a soul ask me so will you go with me?" She smiled.  
"I guess I could, but I don't have any dress robes, sorry." He blushed a pale pink.   
"Well you could always ask my brother to lend you his red ones. You look the same size, or do you want me to ask him?" She asked with that sly smile still on her face.  
"It would be nice if you would ask. Ask him at dinner for me. Thanks so much."  
"No problemo! Thanks to you for going to the ball with me." She gave him another smile and hugged him as the bell rang for sixth period.  
~~~~  
At dinner that night Dee walked over to her brother Dereck and asked him about Draco using his red robes.  
"Yeah you can use them Draco. Jeeze, you're so shy." Dereck said to him. "So you two are actually going to the dance together?" They nodded, "Jeeze, who would have guessed."  
"Thanks little bro," she gave him a peck on his check and waved to Draco when she went off towards the Gryffindor table. At her usual place her potion was waiting for her and Michelle went to grab for it because she drank all of her butter beer. "Michelle! Don't drink it!" Dee grabbed for the drink, spilling a little of the blue liquid on her hand. She took out her mirror and looked at her reflection, it was fading away, and she had to drink the liquid quick. So gulping down the drink she shivered and sat down in her seat.  
"I'm sorry, that was your medication?" Michele asked  
"Yeah, don't drink any thing that is ever in my spot. It'll do funny things to you." She smiled and put the goblet down.  
"So, you found a date right?"   
"Yeah, I'm going with Draco." Dee said to her best friend.  
"What!" She spatted bits of food out of her mouth, "That shy Slytherine? That's laugh out loud funny!" And she did laugh, laugh she did with occasional snorts. "With Draco? Hahaha! That's so funny!"  
"Shut up! At least he's better than Paul." Dee shot back.  
"True, true, I shouldn't be talking," Michelle said to her.  
"Well I think I'm going to skip dinner and get ready. It's at 8:00 right?" Dee asked her friend.  
"Yeah it is. I think I'll go too." Michelle responded.   
So they walked up to their dormitory and started to get ready. In total hours and minutes, it took Dee two hours and seventeen minutes to get ready, where Michelle took a little over 2 and half-hours. They walked out of their dormitory in their robes. Dee was dressed in dark purple robes with a dragon embroidered on the bottom. She took her contacts out because it was now dark and her yellow eyes shown like cats in the dark. Her dark brown hair she highlighted with blue and red streaks tied into many little braids. Michelle was in light pink and her hair was tied in an elegant bun at the back of her head. They both had on perfume, Jovan Musk. (A/N my fave perfume, not to expensive it smells so good)  
When they reached the great hall, they looked around for their dates. Michelle found Paul standing by the picture of a broomstick and they left Dee to go make-out. When she started to walk up the stairs to the balcony, where she could see the whole crowd, a voice called her, "Dee! Where you goin?" Draco asked her.  
"Going to look for you!" She looked him over, the red tartan robes look magnifique on him. His short strawberry blond hair was spiked up and frosted with blue on top. At the same time he was cheacking her out.   
"Whoa, you look so, so awesome tonight!" He smiled and took her hands and pulled her down from the stairs.  
"Same to you," she smiled back and took his arm.   
The head mistress Professor Brown called every one in the great hall and introduced the band, "Everyone our band for the night is, let me have a drum-roll please," everyone stomped on the ground or clapped, "Luxx!" Everyone broke into screams and claps. Luxx was one of the famous wizarding bands that could play muggle music and witch music.  
As the band walked out Dee screamed and shouted, it was one of her favorite bands of all time. Draco looked at her and thought, 'damn she can scream loud!'   
When Luxx started the first song which was a waltz they danced around the room, one of the few couples that could. Then Luxx turned up the volume and played 'WHATEVER' by Godsmack. Draco and Dee dance and grinded though that song. There where some hip hop songs that where played and they six stepped to the song. "Jeeze, I need a rest, care to get some drinks Draco?" Asked Dee.  
"Alrighty!" He walked over to the bar and came back with two butter beers. While he was gone, Dee started to feel really clammy and dizzy. They sat down on one of the benches that where lined up against the wall. "Dee you don't look so well. You're turning really white."  
"No, no, I'm fine," she lied to him.  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked again.  
"Yeah I'm positive. Just a little tired from dancing. She took out her mirror and looked at her self. The marks where she was bitten where showing on her neck and her fangs where starting to grow. "You know what, I don't think I feel to well. Will you bring me to the clinic?"  
"Sure if that's what you want."   
So they got up from their seats and walked out of the great hall and started to walk toward the clinic. About half way there Dee started to get cramps from walking. "Oh my gawd! Help me Draco!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter one!! Bwa haha! How do u like? Review please!!!!  
Disclaimer- thanks to Joanne K. rowling I was able to write this fabu ficcie!  
Sailor Galaxie!  



	2. The Transformation

The Vampire  
Chapter two- Transformation  
By,  
Sailor Galaxie  
  
  
"Oh my gawd! Help me Draco!" Dee said as she clutched her chest, collapsing onto the cold grey floor.  
"Oh lord what is happening?" He said as she fell. 'Damnit what am I going to do?' he asked himself. A moment later he decided to carry her up to the clinic. "Madam Patil!" Draco yelled as he ran down the corridor to the nurses quarters. "Madam!" He yelled again.  
She came running out of a room screaming, "What is it.... Oh my goodness what happened?" She said as she looked at the girl the Draco was holding.  
"I don't know, we where at the dance and she wanted to rest because we where dancing. So I went to go get us some drinks and when I came back she was deathly pale."  
"Enough, enough we have to get her in solitary confinement." She opened a door to their left and Madam Patil told Draco to set her on the bed. "Go get the headmaster, she should be down at the ball."  
"Yes." He ran all the way down to the dance room where he found Professor Potter and Figg waltzing, "Professor," Draco said.  
"Yes Draco," He stopped dancing.  
"Some things happened to Dee Barton and Madam Patil wants you down t here."  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, show me the way. Lucile, don't let anyone follow us up to the clinic." She nodded as the two men walked out of the dance room. "It would be faster if we ran," the professor told Draco.   
So they sped up to the room where Dee was kept. Madam Patil was standing there in front of the door shaking. "Professor, I had to knock her out, she stared at me with her yellow eyes and smiled. I will never be able to forget that smile."  
"Padma, Dee transformed? She took her potion, I saw her. What could have went wrong?" Draco looked at them both and started to get very confused.  
"Umm Professor? What is going on? Transformed? What?" Draco asked dumbfounded.  
The head master gave his student a harsh look and said, "If we tell you what is going on, you promise to tell no one what she is all right?"  
"Yes, but do I want to know? Wait just tell me before I change my mind, it confusing."  
"Dee Barton is a vampire." Harry told Draco.  
"Nu! No way! That can't be! She is always out in the light and eating food with garlic!" Draco protested.  
"Yeah we know, she should explain it to you though. Please don't tell any one about this."  
Draco fell onto the floor and grabbed his hair in his hands. "A vampire? A vampire!" He started laughing like a psycho on speed. "Holy shit!" He looked at the window of Dee's room and a ghastly white face was portrayed against the glass. "Holy shit! A vampire!" He said loudly. As he backed against the wall the face focused its yellow eyes onto his grey ones.  
As the yellow cat like eyes peered through the glass, all of the personnel outside the room looked at her in disbelief and horror. The beautiful brown puffy hair was now black and sleek. On her pale skinned neck two red dots glimmered with dots of blood that slid down the windowpane. As Dee opened he mouth to hiss at them, she bared her two fangs and blood trickled out of the corners of her mouth.   
"Don't let her know you are frightened," Professor potter told the group.  
As she banged on the glass and twisted the doorknob, Draco settled a bit realizing that it would be impossible for her to escape the little room she was quarantined in. "Professor, what are we going to do?" Asked Draco.  
"Wait it out till morning. She'll be better by then. But will you, Madam Patil, go down to the dance and have her good friend Michelle and have her retrieve Miss Barton's eye contacts?"  
"Yes sir," Madam Patil scurried away into the dark corridor.  
"Now Draco, you can't go tell every one about this," he pointed to the vampire scratching the window.  
"No professor I wouldn't do something that shallow," Draco replied.  
"Good, well this must be really frightening for you so I do think that you should get back down to the dance and enjoy your last night with all of your classmates for the term."  
"But, I want to stay with her! I want to see her well again! I can't just leave her!" Draco said to Professor Potter.  
"Well then take a seat, it's going to be a very long night." The professor conjured up a box of playing cards, "Know how to play rummy?" Draco nodded and they played cards. Twenty minutes later Madam Patil came back with a little blue case that held the contacts Dee used. She put them down next to Harry and went to care for the other patients in the medical ward.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
After getting two hours of sleep, Draco Malfoy junior woke up at 5:30 from his nightmare. He looked into the windowpane and Dee's face was still there but her fangs had shrunk to almost nothing and the black hair was turning into bushy brown. The bite on her neck was still glowing red, so it still wasn't safe for Draco to open the door to let Dee out. Her eyes looked at the window and back at the staring Draco.  
Draco bolted upright and shook Professor Potter awake. "Professor! We have to close the window in her room or she'll die!" Draco yelled at him while pointing at the vampire.  
"Oh crap! Umm, hold on and stay here." Professor Potter went to the vampire and told her to back up. Getting the point, Dee back up against the furthest wall from the door and looked at them. The professor disapparated the contacts into her room. Dee walked up to get her contacts. When they where firmly in place, she looked at the window where Draco was looking in and a single tear ran down her face. She ran to the little cot and cried into her pillow.  
"In all of my experiences with dark creatures, I have never once seen a vampire cry," the professor said.  
"She's crying?" Asked Draco, "Why?"  
"I don't know. She looked at you and then started to cry."  
"Damn why would any one cry over me?" He looked into the room and saw her turn to look at them as he rapped on the glass. Seeing that she had transformed back into human the professor let him into the room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~~~  
  
OK!! Chapter two done!!! Hahaha! Role the credits!  
Thanks to JKR for her good nature for us writers to use her characters and such!  
  
I'd like it if you'd review! It would be greatly appreciated!   
MCL!  
Sailor Galaxie   



End file.
